


can't help falling in love

by sodun



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Really cute, Singing, just gay boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodun/pseuds/sodun
Summary: Take my hand,take my whole life too,for I can't help falling in love with you.or, Justin and Alex slow dance instead of unpacking boxes.





	can't help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> not my favorite thing ive ever written but its cute ! 
> 
> just imagine miles & brandon doing this aAh

_”Wise men say  
only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

Justin’s hands are holding Alex’s hips, his grip gentle but firm enough to keep him close. Alex’s arms are curled around Justin’s neck, keeping him close as they stumble around the room in an alcohol laced attempt to slow dance.

There are boxes piled up in the living room, their belongings only half unpacked. Important things were put away, like dishes and utensils, toiletries, bedding and some clothes. The CD player Alex brought with him is also unpacked, sitting on the ground in the corner of the living room. Elvis Presley’s ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’ plays from the small speakers quietly, background noise to their tipsy conversation.

_”Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can’t help falling in love with you?”_

“Remember when I told my dad we were gonna live together?” Alex asks, a small smirk on his lips as he looks up at Justin.

Justin snorts, nods his head as he recalls that day, just after Alex’s graduation, when they signed the lease for their apartment. “I thought I was a dead man, when you told him we’re dating,” he jokes, brushing the tip of his nose against Alex’s cheek.

Closing his eyes for a second, Alex lets out a content sigh. “When my mom got home she asked me if I knew what I was doing, if I’m sure about you,” Alex says, puts his head in the crook of Justin’s neck.

“Yeah?” Justin murmurs, burying his face in his boyfriend’s hair. “What’d you say?”

“I told her I love you.”

_”Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be.”_

Justin grins, can’t stop himself. He’s said it to Alex, only a few times in the last month or so, but Alex didn’t say it back. He told Justin that he wanted to wait until he was sure of his feelings and of Justin’s, that he didn’t want to rush it.

“You did?” Justin whispers, raising his head to look at Alex.

Smiling softly, Alex nods once, rubs his thumb up and down his boyfriend’s neck. “Yeah, I did. I do. I love you,” Alex says before pressing his lips against Justin’s in a soft, short kiss.

When they separate, Justin rests his forehead against Alex’s, who lets out a quiet laugh. “I love you too, so much,” Justin murmurs, bringing his arms up to wrap around Alex’s middle, hugging him against his chest.

Alex’s arms tighten around Justin’s neck, his forehead pressed against the boy’s collarbone. They sway from side to side gently, not quite on beat to the song. Alex closes his eyes, lets himself get lost in the music and Justin’s warmth.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too,” Alex begins to sing, just loud enough for Justin to hear.

Justin laughs softly, and then he joins in, singing the timeless love song just to Alex. “For I can’t help falling in love with you,” they sing in unison, and it’s a little off key and neither of them are the best singers, but it’s perfect.

Grabbing one of Alex’s hands, Justin laces their fingers together and extends their arms. “Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be,” Alex’s words are interrupted by a laugh as Justin leads them in something that vaguely resembles a waltz.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too,” Alex smiles up at Justin, sees adoration in his wide eyes, “For I can’t help falling in love with you.”

Justin leans down, catches Alex’s lips in a kiss. It’s soft and slow, gentle yet full of passion, full of love that they don’t have to speak of to know it’s there. One of Justin’s hands moves up to the back of Alex’s head, cradles it, and Alex leans into his touch as their mouths move together. It’s well past midnight, they’re a little drunk, and still have unpacking to do, but it’s the perfect new beginning they’d been waiting for for years. 

_”For I can’t help falling in love with you.”_


End file.
